


Defiance

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [8]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James holds his ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

“Hathaway.”

“Sergeant.” Innocent’s clipped tones were loud in the silence of the room. James thumbed down the volume on his mobile as she continued, “Any news?”

Though he knew she couldn’t see him, James shook his head. “Nothing yet, ma’am. There’s been no change.”

“When did you see him last?”

“I’m here now.”

James winced at the pregnant pause.

“Have you actually gone home at all, Sergeant?”

James knew he was taking too long to answer, but years of training had rendered him incapable of outright lying to his superior officer. “No, ma’am.”

“That’s ridiculous. Go home at once.”

“No.”

“Sergeant, the hospital will keep us informed. Go home. That’s an order.”

“I said no.” James surprised himself with the note of firm conviction in his voice.

“Hathaway, you’re not-“

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I’m not on duty now. You were quick to put me on leave, and that’s your right. But you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do on my own time.”

“James-“

“I am _not_ leaving him.”

There was another long pause, during which James began to wonder whether he’d just argued himself into an official reprimand, but then Innocent said, “Have it your way. Call me if there’s any change.”

Innocent severed the connection before James could finish his relieved, “Yes, ma’am,” leaving him staring at his phone with a mixture of relief and surprise, his posture collapsing out of the parade rest he’d unconsciously adopted.

He huffed out a breath as he sat heavily down in the chair beside Robbie’s bed, holding his face in his hands for a long moment before he straightened, rubbing at his eyes and clearing his throat. He reached out for Robbie, his left hand holding onto Robbie’s right, while his right hand splayed across Robbie’s chest, taking comfort in his slow and steady heartbeat, the rise and fall of his breathing. He took a steadying breath, and began to speak.

“Sir, if you can hear me, I really, really wish you would wake up. I can’t take much more of this.”

There was no response, but James had grown used to that. He squeezed Robbie’s hand as he continued, “It’s been over forty-eight hours, now, and it’s high time you rejoined the land of the living. You’ve left me in rather a complicated knot, sir, and I find that I’m not able to unravel it on my own.”

James paused, staring at their clasped hands.

“I don’t exactly know what to make of it, sir. Putting me down as your emergency contact, rather than Lyn or Mark. The look in your eyes, just before you fell. What was going through that head of yours?”

James eased his death grip on Robbie’s hand.

“Sir. _Robbie_. I don’t know if you can hear me. I don’t know if you’re ever going to be able to hear me again, but I have to ask you, please. _Please_ don’t leave me.”

He felt Robbie’s hand squeeze his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, as a writing exercise, each installment of this fic is 500 words exactly. Hope you enjoy! Many thanks, as always, to those who leave comments and kudos. They are very much appreciated.


End file.
